


Snowy Night

by MaraMcGregor



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraMcGregor/pseuds/MaraMcGregor
Summary: Chris and Peter by a fire after shoveling snow.





	Snowy Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a new work. This was originally posted on Tumblr and I'm making a copy over here for safe keeping.

Peter’s fingers tightened over the dark green mug in his hands. He had just come in from shoveling the last round of snow and he was still trying to heat up the space between his knuckles. He had already shucked off his boots and had his feet stretched out in front of the fire. 

Chris leaned down and pressed a kiss to his temple. “Hey, babe. How’s it looking out there?”

“Cold. And wet.”

Chris chuckled low in his throat and plopped down next to Peter. He pulled his husband in with one arm and smoothly draped an afghan over their laps with the other. “We could have waited until morning.”

“Technically, it is morning.” Peter pressed his cold nose into the junction of Chris’ neck. Smirking at the yelp from his stoic hunter.

“Santa will take back your presents and leave you with nothing but coal.”

“And switches?”

Chris didn’t bother to reply. Instead, he rested his head on top of Peter’s and stared into the cheerfully crackling fire. Minutes passed in silence when they were finally joined by Talia, a solid black cat with a superiority complex larger than Peter’s. Chris still wasn’t sure how that was possible. But, he knew better than to move her once she got settled. Talia kneaded the afghan and curled up, deliberately placing herself on their touching legs.

Chris sighed. They were well and truly trapped until she decided to move on her own, which could be hours. Glancing down at Peter, he realized that he must have dozed off at some point. He pried the mug out of his hands and set it on the end table. Chris scrunched himself down just enough to get comfortable, and just enough to be on the receiving end of a glare from Talia. He tucked Peter closer into his side and let himself drift off to sleep.


End file.
